xiiireduxfandomcom-20200213-history
III: Sticks and Stones
Xena I woke up in a pretty comfy couch, in a nice apartment. The place wasn’t very large, but it was still a pleasant living area. I turned my head to the right, and I immediately come face to face with one of the two guys I saw at the bar. His face immediately lit up. “Hey bro!” he yells. “She’s finally awake. I thought she was a goner after that shot.” “Have a little faith in me, will ya?” I said, annoyed. “I’ve been through much worse than that.” I tried to get up, but a sharp pain shot up my back. I winced, and lied back down. The man jumped over to help me. “You really shouldn’t be moving at all right now. Just take it easy. My brother and I can take care of you,” he said. “You two are brothers? I guess that explains why you keep calling him bro,” I said. “What are your names?” The other brother walked into the room to answer that question. “My name is Drake. Drake Stone. This is my younger brother, Marc.” I liked their names. They weren’t very common, but they weren’t silly either. “How old are you two?” I asked. “I’m 24, and Drake is 28,” Marc said. “What about yourself?” Drake asked. “Me? My name is Xena Modom. I’m 26,” I replied. I noticed both of their expressions change. Drake raised one eyebrow, and he looked like he suspected me of lying. Marc, on the other hand, gasped very loudly. “Holy crap! You’re the Avatar! I’ve heard so much about you and your battles!” he yelled. “I can’t believe this is happening!” “Yeah, I can’t believe it either. How do we even know it’s really you? The Avatar is supposed to have light blue hair,” Drake said in a dull tone. Confused, I glared at Drake. “Drake, please. My hair is light blue. Look at it,” I told him. I held up a lock of my hair for him to see, but I was shocked at what I saw. It was green again. “I don’t understand,” I whispered. Then, I passed out. Drake I figured that she must’ve been winded, because she passed out again. It was the third time within two hours. “Marc, where did she get shot exactly? I know she was hit in the back, but still,” I asked him. Marc tentatively flipped her over, and he lifted her shirt. I noticed that his eyes started to trail downwards. I shot him a look. “Sorry, sorry,” he said. She wasn’t bleeding as much as I thought she would. “I found the where the bullet landed, and it’s not pretty,” Marc said in a serious tone. He was right. The bullet was directly on her spine, yet she could still move her legs just fine, and she wasn’t bleeding to death. “It’s not human to be able to survive that type of injury. I guess our new friend is the avatar,” I said. “Yeah, but clearly she used up a lot of her energy just to stay alive. You saw how her appearance changed. She used to be blue and glowing, but now she just looks pale and fragile,” Marc said. I nodded. “You’re right. I wish we had the money to pay for her hospital bills, but we don’t have an option here. We just have to wait until she heals.” Marc yawned, and he headed for his room. “Well, you have fun watching over her then bro. I’m done for tonight.” “Alright. Good night man.” He shut the door, and almost fell asleep immediately. I could tell from his prominent snoring. So it was just me and Xena. I couldn’t fathom how this, seemingly defenseless girl was humanity’s savior. From looks alone, you wouldn’t expect much out of her. But her track record clearly showed that there was more than what met the eye. There’s something special about this girl, and I’m going to figure out what it is. Xena I woke up in the middle of the night with cold sweats. I had another bad dream about Des, Ivy, and Yun. We were all in the Digital World together, taking a stroll through a forest. Everyone was laughing and smiling, just like we would in the old days. Then, out of nowhere, Yun was impaled through the stomach. He coughed up blood, then died shortly after. Des and Ivy panicked, and they both ran their separate ways. It didn’t do them any good. Ivy was crushed by a giant metallic foot, and Des was shot in the head by a robot sniper. I was alone against the entire robot army. I prepared myself to fight them, but to my horror, I couldn’t use any of my avatar powers. I was completely defenseless. I heard a familiar voice spoke to me from behind. “You see? You are nothing without the abilities of a program. We have you right where we want you.” That’s when the dream ended. Ever since the mission to kill the X.E.P.H.Y.R. ended, I’ve been haunted by those chilling dreams, and I don’t know why. I just wish there was some way to get them off my back. “Hey, how are you feeling?” Drake asked. “I have a bullet in my back, and I’m still recovering from my hangover. How the fuck do you think I’m feeling?” I snapped. He sighs. “Okay, sorry I asked.” He got up and started to walk away. I couldn’t let him leave like that. “Drake, wait. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. Please come back,” I said softly. Drake came back, and he sat on the floor next to me. There was something about his eyes that really caught my interest. They were blue, but the shade of blue was so unique. “Xena, obviously we’re strangers to each other right now,” he said. “Yup.” “So, we should change that. It looks like you’ll be recovering here for some time, so we should get to know each other a little better.” “I like that idea. Do you want to start?” “Oh no, ladies first. I’m sure your past is much more interesting than mine anyway.” “Alright, you asked for it bud. Here goes nothing.” Next time on 13th Redux... Category:Chapters